And All the Little Things You Do
by when the night grows old
Summary: Blaine stopped talking and closed his mouth hurriedly when he saw the expression on Kurt's face—along with multiple streaks of dark blue on his face. AU. Future!Klaine. Fluff, fluff and more fluff!


**A/N: random drabble (that ended up as a full-fledged one-shot) inspired by this - http(colon)/media(dot)tumblr(dot)com/tumblr_lolkrdumHM1qk6vsv(dot)gif - gif (replace the (dot) with an actual period and (colon) with an actual colon) **

**I hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Kurt, why are there so many colors to pick from?" Blaine was popping the lids off of each of the sample sizes of various paint colors. "I mean, I swear, there are at least three different shades of yellow that are all dangerously close to being the same." Blaine sighed as he popped off the last lid.<p>

"There were so many swatches, Blaine! You're lucky I didn't bring home one of each color," Kurt dropped the paper clipped paint swatches onto the newspaper lined floor. "Besides, it has to be just right," Kurt pushed the material headband into his hair as he spoke. "Though I'm not completely convinced the denim overalls are necessary if we're just testing out a few colors." Kurt stated offhandedly. Blaine rolled his eyes heavenward.

"Just in case," Blaine threw on his battered old baseball cap—for the giants, no less—and turned it backwards. "You wouldn't want," Blaine paused to read the name of a deep crimson colored paint. "'Bloody Dusk' to stain your white McQueen's." Blaine knew he'd never hear the end of it if _any_ of Kurt's clothes were harmed in the process. Kurt raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"That's very…thoughtful of you," Blaine was rewarded with a small peck from Kurt. "Now, let's get painting!" Kurt spoke with enthusiasm. Blaine rubbed his hands together in excitement. Both Kurt and Blaine picked up their respective paintbrushes before stopping to look at each other.

"Where do we start?" Blaine quirked an eyebrow at Kurt. Kurt hummed to himself for a moment.

"How about we do a small swatch of each color, one on each wall." Kurt turned to Blaine for his thoughts.

"Why on each wall?" Blaine furrowed his brows in confusion. Kurt's design tactics were always very decisive and usually had some long-term goal.

"So we can see what the color looks like in the different lighting," Kurt spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Like I said, it has to be perfect." Kurt knelt down to dip his brush into a lavender pastel named 'Restful Dreams'. With certain finesse, Kurt rid the brush of excess paint before picking up the can and painting single swatches on each wall. Blaine only watched in awe as his husband hummed a lullaby as he flitted around the room.

Blaine thought Kurt looked absolutely adorable in denim overalls and a sweatband ("_It's not a sweatband, Blaine. It's a material headband to keep my hair out of my face!_") Blaine would've been perfectly content just watching Kurt paint. Kurt had delicate strokes and a half smile on his lips. Blaine knew more than anything Kurt wanted this room to be perfect, and so did Blaine. It was, after all, an important milestone. Though Blaine _still _thought the amount of colors was a little much, he found it all the more endearing.

"You know, you could stop watching _me_ have fun, and have your own painting fun." Kurt stated dryly. Blaine shook his head before crouching down to dip his brush in a pale green named 'Peas-ful Greetings'.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" Blaine was looking at Kurt through his lashes as Kurt was crouched opposite to him, now dipping his brush in a pale blue name 'Cloudless Sky'. Kurt looked to Blaine with a shy smile. Even after all the years of being together, Blaine's spontaneous compliments still made Kurt's heart flutter.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Kurt smirked. "But diversions won't earn you kisses," Kurt raised his eyebrows at Blaine, who had on his best 'love me' pout. "Not this time, Anderson." Kurt replied coyly.

"That's Mr. Anderson-Hummel, to you, Mr. Anderson Hummel." Blaine replied cheekily before beginning to paint his first swatch.

For the first few minutes, both men worked in silence. They occasionally hummed little tunes and exchanged flirty glances. They were about halfway through their swatch painting when Kurt heaved a sigh. "What's the matter, babe?" Blaine stopped rinsing his brush to look at Kurt. Kurt shrugged his shoulders before replacing the lid on a color named 'Blueberry Fields'.

"It's just really quiet. Mind if I put some music on?" Kurt gestured to the iPod dock in the corner of the room.

"Go for it." Blaine encouraged with a smile. Blaine turned back to the wall to continue painting when he heard Kurt swear under his breath. Blaine turned to his husband. "What's wrong now, hon—" Blaine stopped talking and closed his mouth hurriedly when he saw the expression on Kurt's face—along with multiple streaks of dark blue on his face. Blaine barely stifled a giggle as Kurt began to wipe his paint covered hands on his overalls, while muttering something about "_Damn paint_."

Blaine put down his brush and walked over to Kurt laughing lightly. Kurt was struggling to figure out how to press play on his iPod without covering it in paint. "Here, allow me." Blaine pressed play and the iPod started playing 'I Was Made for You'. Blaine smiled. Kurt smiled briefly before going back so sulking about his painted face.

"This is going to set back my skin routine for at least a week," Kurt grumbled before sitting down huffily. "Not to mention, I probably look like an idiot." Kurt laughed without amusement. Blaine settled himself across from Kurt smiling softly. Blaine's eyes wandered around the many cans of paint before he dipped his fingers into a color named 'Alert'. Kurt looked at Blaine quizzically before Blaine swiped his fingers across his cheeks and nose, effectively smearing the red paint on his skin.

"There, now I'm the only one who looks like an idiot, while you on the other hand, look stunning as always." Blaine smiled brightly at the love of his life. Kurt smiled softly at his husband's attempt—and success—at making him feel better. Kurt got playful and decided to dip his fingers into a paint named 'Lemon Meringue' and smeared it across Blaine's forehead, giggling the whole time.

"Yellow is _definitely_ your color." Kurt giggled while Blaine put on a mock horror expression.

"Excuse me!" Blaine retaliated by spreading a paint named 'Into the Woods' over Kurt's nose and cheekbones. Blaine giggled as Kurt flicked an orange appropriately named 'On the Horizon' in his direction. Both men were giggling loudly and flinging paint back and forth, sometimes missing the other person completely. Things started to get out of hand when Kurt stood up, running away from Blaine's paint covered hands threatening to coat his arms in a mixture of paint colors.

Kurt shrieked shrilly as Blaine's coated hands latched themselves to Kurt's waist, effectively stopping Kurt on the spot. Blaine spun Kurt around in his hands so he was facing him. "Admit defeat, Anderson-Hummel." Blaine spoke tauntingly, his warm breath ghosting over Kurt's face.

"Make me." Kurt replied, slightly breathless. Blaine took this as the perfect opportunity to kiss Kurt until he was _really_ breathless.

Their tongues tangled in a practiced manner and their lips moved smoothly. Kurt's hands immediately flew to cup Blaine's face, forgetting about the paint almost entirely. Kurt sighed into the kiss before his eyes fluttered open on their own accord, making Kurt pull back abruptly. "Blaine, look." Blaine twisted his head to see what Kurt was so mesmerized by, and what he saw nearly took his breath away.

In the midst of all their painting fun, they'd done a pretty good job of covering one of the walls in a tasteful abstract mural full of the different colors. They didn't blend together, rather each color stood out amongst the rest. While the other walls were still a plain white with the swatches, the mural wall stood out and looked absolutely—

"_Perfect._" Kurt breathed the word. Blaine turned his body, still having his arm protectively around Kurt's waist to truly admire their creation.

"I think it's still missing something," Blaine took Kurt's hand and guided him to the empty paint tray. After contemplating for a fleeting moment, Blaine decided on the white color that was originally going to be used to paint over all the colors that they discarded. It was the only color that hadn't been used in their abstract piece of art, and Blaine thought it would stand out perfectly.

"C'mere." Blaine poured the paint into the tray before pressing Kurt's left hand, and his own right hand into the paint. Kurt gave Blaine a confused look before Blaine nodded his head toward the mural. It was like a light bulb lit up in Kurt's head.

Hand in hand, the men walked towards the mural wall and pressed their white painted hands side by side in the center of the artwork.

"There, now it's perfect," Blaine turned to Kurt, who was still staring at the wall in awe. Blaine ran his fingers, still coated in various colors, over Kurt's cheek (which was also various colors) "Now our baby will have a part of us with them always." Kurt turned to Blaine smiling softly, his eyes slightly glassy. Kurt reached blindly between Blaine and himself to twine their fingers together.

"Do you think our baby will like it?" Kurt asked softly, his eyes meeting Blaine's.

"I think our baby will _love _it."Blaine stated matter-of-factly before Kurt pulled him into another sweet kiss.

Kurt pulled back from the kiss smiling at his wonderful husband. He looked around the room once again, his eyes stopping on the beautifully unexpected mural that he and his husband had created. It was colorful, bright and completely one of a kind, sort of like Kurt and Blaine. "Yeah, I think so, too."

~ the end ~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so if you didn't know or anything, they were painting their babies room! (how they're getting this baby, idunno? Rachel berry surrogate, anyone? LOL)**

**D'aww! Right? Well, I hope you enjoyed this! It was supposed to be just a drabble, but it would seem that my brain couldn't stop spitting out a bunch of ideas and plot points :P**

**song their listening to is 'I Was Made for You' by rivers cuomo. it's kinda my klaine theme song rn, so yeah :P (the title is also from the song!)**

**Drop a review if you're feeling generous? :)**


End file.
